1. Field of the Invention
The present Invention relates to a mounting assembly for mounting a transformer in a tank, and more particularly to a mounting assembly using a minimum number of parts for a large range of transformer sizes, and which provides stress relief.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known to mount a transformer on a mounting plate which is in turn secured to a wall of the transformer tank. U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,509 discloses an upper mounting plate upon which an electrical induction apparatus is mounted. The mounting plate is then secured to the inner wall of a casing. Likewise, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,883,206, and 4,260,975 disclose mounting a transformer core and coil assembly onto the interior of a tank.
These types of mounting assemblies use mounting plates which are permanently affixed to the transformers and the brackets or other mounting means are permanently affixed to the inner tank walls. Because the transformers are ordinarily affixed to the mounting plates only in the center, the coupling of the mounting plate and the transformer is unstable in the presence of lateral forces.
Moreover, since the brackets are permanently affixed to the tank, normally only a single size mounting frame can be used within a particular size or style of tank.
Also, the known mounting arrangements require a plurality of different parts, leading to increased mounting time and higher manufacturing expenses.